Out Of My Element
by Lyrical-Escapades
Summary: Roy Mustang isn't romantic. But to gain the heart of the one he truly loves, what does he have planned? Rated for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This spawned completely out of nowhere. :] Just a little something or other about Roy and Riza. He's got something planned. But She doesnt know what it is :D  
This is going to switch back and forth from Roy/Riza's point of view. Except for the beginning.  
And. I know Riza's very... tough exterior-doesnt-let-things-get-to-her kind of stuff. Well. Not here. You'll see when you read.  
Please no flames :] I like criticism, but if youre just here to be like 'rwarwrIHATETHIS' well, I hate you and you're lame for wasting your time ^-^. R&R 3**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

Another day at the office. Not that she expected anything to be done. Colonel Mustang was one of the biggest slackers she knew. A sigh escaped her lips as she grasped the bronze doorknob, turning it to push the door open. Sure enough, there he sat, pen sitting on the desk beside his boots as he propped his legs up on the table, reclining his chair back to stare at the ceiling.

"Really, Sir, I wish you could get something done without my having to tell you." Riza said, annoyed. She set her things down in the chair behind her desk, shrugging off her jacket.  
Mustang straightened up, putting his feet on the floor. "I'm glad you're here." He grinned, going over to her, arms behind his back. "You know what today is, right?"

Riza gave him a flat look. He was goofing off again, and once more she'd have to stay after hours to complete all of the unfinished work. He couldn't even sign his own damn signature…  
"Riza?" His voice snapped her back to reality. Dark eyes met amber as she tilted her head to look up at him.  
_When did he get so close…_ Her breath hitched as she inhaled his spicy scent.  
"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" His bemused expression faded into utter amusement.  
"O-Oh!" Riza's cheeks became hot, "I didn't forget. There is a lot to get done, Sir, and I—"  
"I want you to go out with me tonight. Rather… let me take _you_ out." Roy took out a neatly wrapped box out from behind his bank, placing it on her desk. "I need to get something from Records." The corner of his mouth turned upward in a grin as he walked away, leaving Riza to gape after him.

* * *

**Roy's P.O.V.**

I didn't see her lift her jaw off the floor before I left. A low laugh slipped from me as I strolled down the hall, hands in my pockets. This was one birthday Hawkeye was never going to forget. I went to reception, leaning against the counter, resting my chin on one gloved hand.  
"How can I help you, Colonel Mustang?" The tiny brunette smiled up at me.  
"I want to make plans for a carriage to be here at exactly nine tonight. Do you think you can arrange that for me?"  
My mind was racing with thoughts. The ride, flowers. Wait, did Hawkeye even like flowers? She's not your typical woman after all. That's besides the point, she was going to get them regardless.  
"I think I can have that set up." She got on the phone with one of the companies around town, chatting away for a few minutes before saying goodbye and hanging up. "All set, Sir. A driver will be here at nine o'clock this evening. May I ask something?"  
I nodded, jotting down different ideas on a piece of paper.  
"Does Lieutenant Hawkeye know what's going on or is this a surprise?"  
I froze. Nobody was supposed to suspect anything. Ugh, how dense can I be? Women know all about this stuff!  
"Ah… this isn't for…"  
"Yes, Sir. Of course it isn't." she smiled, turning away. I picked up my slip of paper, pocketing it, tucking it underneath the Alchemy watch so it didn't fall out. Turning, I heard one last piece of advice from the young girl, talking as if she was musing to herself.  
"I overheard her talking about carnations. They're her favorite."

* * *

**Riza's P.O.V.**

I stared at the package like it was an alien life form. The Colonel had never gotten me anything before. Especially something so large. What could it have been? I reached out, picking it up gently, testing the weight. It was light. But how can something so apparently sizeable be so weightless?

Footsteps echoed down the hallway. Colonel Mustang was coming back. I carefully slipped the package underneath my belongings and sat down, pretending like I had been working the whole time. I couldn't let him know how frazzled I had become. This was so unlike him. What was he planning, I wondered. The door swung open and Mustang strolled in with nothing under his arm. I thought he had gone to Records. My amber eyes narrowed on him. _What is he planning?_

Roy sat at his desk, tugging at some of the papers stacked up on the left side of his desk. He gave them a quick look-over before signing them and laying them to his right. He was working now? What on _earth_ is going on?

"Say, Hawkeye. I need everything to get done by nine tonight. Alright?" He glanced over at me, catching my gaze. Once again, I couldn't look away from him. I nodded dumbly and he smiled that crooked grin at me. "Excellent."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: :D Back for the second installment of this OOME thing.  
I didnt put a disclaimer up in the first chapter.. But yeah. I OBVIOUSLY do not own FMA. Much to my dismay :] R&R 3 Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**Roy's P.O.V.**

I looked at the mahogany clock ticking away on my desk. 7:58. It's about that time. I stood up from my desk, straightening up the heightened piles of useless paperwork. _This had to have been the most boring day I've endured here._ I pushed my gloved hand through my hair, looking at Riza. She's been glancing at me all day long.

"I have to run an errand. I'll be back soon, but don't leave yet. I haven't forgotten." I grinned, flashing white teeth at her. She meekly nodded. I have never seen Hawkeye so wound up.  
_Perfect._

I left, heading down the street to a quaint flower shop. I strolled down the streets, looking up at the cloudless sky. I guess I couldn't have asked for a more perfect night for what I had planned for her.  
"Hello there. May I help you?" An older man stepped out from the back, a green apron tied around his waist.  
I glanced around the store, spotting red carnations sitting by the check out counter. I walked over, picking up a dozen. "I'd like these. Can you wrap them, also?"  
He nodded, shuffling over. Taking the flowers from me, he took some clear plastic, tying the flowers together with a matching red, silk ribbon. I paid the man, giving him a curt nod. Stepping outside, I slipped a hand inside the pocket of my jacket, running a finger over a tiny, velvet box.

Tonight would be special, indeed.

* * *

**Riza's P.O.V.**

"Now is a good a time as any, I guess…" I took the box out from underneath my bag, placing it on top of the papers I was working on. Okay, not really working. Staring at would be an appropriate choice of words.

Silver wrapping paper gleamed as the lights hit it, the black ribbon around the box crossed neatly over the front. This clearly was not the work of Colonel Mustang. I slowly took the ribbons off, setting them aside. Running my finger underneath the tape, I popped it up, exposing a white box lying inside the decoration. After I got the paper off, I took the off the top of the package. Inside lay a note atop light blue tissue paper.  
_Put me on._

Setting the note to the side with everything else, I dug gently underneath the mass of blue, coming to black material. I pulled it out of its container, my heart skipping a beat. A strapless black, silk dress. It was gorgeous…  
The small letter flashed in her mind. _Put me on._

I went quickly to the woman's restroom, changing from my bulky, blue uniform into the exquisite gown. It came to just above my knees, fitting perfectly at the bust so the dress wouldn't slip down. Not that Colonel Mustang would have a problem with that, but I would. I looked myself up and down in the mirror, eyeing my hair. It was too… work-like. Taking it out of the bun, I shook my hair free; blonde locks spilling just below my shoulders.  
"Better." I commented to myself, smiling a little. I gathered my uniform, folding it neatly before I headed back out into the office. Not a minute after I came back out, Colonel Mustang came back in.

I looked up, straightening for him so he could get a better view. I couldn't tell if he was breathing, but he did change out of his uniform into a very nice fitting suit. My eyes ran over him for a split second, but I shook my head a bit. It was inappropriate. But… he was taking me out. So no harm, no foul, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh, thank you for all your kind reviews :] Im very excited to keep this going and I have a few plans for down the road. :D R&R and please, Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**Roy's P.O.V.**

I gaped at her, my obsidian eyes raking over her slender frame, the dress hugging all the right curves. Im pretty sure my heart stopped in my chest. Clearing my throat, I shrugged on my jacket, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Do… Do you like it?" her small voice boomed in my ears, overwhelming my senses. I looked up at her, genuinely smiling.

"I do. You look… flawless." I strode over to her, taking her hand in my gloved one, feeling the warmth from her seep through the material. I held her arm up by her hand delicately, giving her a slow turn beneath it. _Flawless._  
"I've arranged a carriage ride for us. It should be here in a few minutes, are you ready to do?" Reluctantly, I released her hand, absently clenching my fist to try to keep some form of heat there. She nodded, shouldering her purse.

I held my arm out for her, my heart lifting as she lid hers through it. We walked out of the office, the door clicking shut behind us.

* * *

**Riza's P.O.V.  
**

_He's being so mysterious… I can't believe this is happening. The dress, the carriage? And tonight has just started?_ My head was swimming as I grasped his arm. He led me outside where, low and behold, a white carriage stood, led by a matching horse. The driver was dressed in a black tuxedo, waiting by the door with a fond smile. I took in the moment, biting my bottom lip to hold back a bright smile.

"Good evening, you two. I will be your escort for tonight." The driver opened the door, gesturing inside.

Roy nodded, helping me in first, climbing in second. He took the seat beside me, casually, as if this was normal, as if we did this every single night. I played with the hem of my dress, nervous. I had only ever felt like this one other time… when Roy had his breakdown in Ishbal. Feeling my heart about to burst out of my chest was a feeling I really did not like. I like knowing what was going to happen and when it was going to.  
Details. I need details.

I took a glimpse over at Colonel Mustang, his dark eyes gazing out of the small window on the side of the stagecoach. This man held all the details. All the answers.  
Everything I needed to know was with him, and strangely enough, as anxious as I was, I knew everything would be all right as long as I was with him…


	4. Chapter 4

**I know these are all pretty short, as far as chapters go. So Im hoping to put up at least two at a time so you guys dont get bored having to wait for like... 100 words at a time haha :] Anywho. R&R, Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**Roy's P.O.V.**

The streetlights were rushing past us, illuminating everything for a brief second before fading back into the dark. It was all going to smoothly, down to every last detail. So why did I feel so damn nervous? Riza's hands were fidgeting at the bottom of the dress, so I guess she was feeling the same way. This was… all pretty new to us. Everybody knew that we had a special bond, something that nobody understood or had for their own. We were always professional, almost overly so. But to ensure our jobs, to make sure nobody had suspected anything while we were together, it was all worth it to keep her by my side as much as possible.

But now it was just Riza and I. Together. How I've always wanted to just hold her in my arms, feel her soft lips pressed against mine in an innocent kiss, our first kiss. I caught the corner of my bottom lip between my teeth, leashing my fantasies.

The carriage stopped outside the address I had given the driver. A small bistro. A small, empty bistro. Apparently being in the military had its perks. All I had to do was state my name and request and the owner had no problem helping me set tonight up. The chauffer opened the door once more.  
"Here we are sir."

I got out of the cart, holding my hand out to help Riza down the single step. On her first step, her foot slipped and she pitched forward, her hands gripped my shoulders for stability, her torso suddenly pressed against mine. She flushed, a short gasp escaping her.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" Concern filled my voice as I helped her straighten up.  
"Im alright. I guess Im not used to wearing heels." She smiled gently, trying to joke.

I chucked, taking her arm again gently. Leading her inside, I couldn't shake off how wonderful it felt to have her so close, if only for a brief moment.

* * *

**Riza's P.O.V.  
**

My heart was officially going six hundred miles an hour. I don't know if my body just wanted to be closer to him, or if I really tripped with this forsaken heels, but if felt nice. I followed him into the charming, brick building. We stepped through the doors and I stopped, looking around in awe. Every surface seemed to be covered in hundreds of tea-light candles, illuminating the entire room just enough to give the air a romantic feel. He laughed quietly, guiding me over to the table where he pulled out the chair for me to sit. I smiled, thanking him.

"This is all lovely, Colo—"  
"Roy," He interjected quickly, "Please."  
I blushed, "Roy." I tested the name on my tongue, liking the way it felt.  
"You don't mind if I call you Riza, do you?"  
My lips curved into a smile, "Just for tonight." I teased.

A waiter came out of the kitchen, his accent heavy with Italian influence. Roy ordered a bottle of red wine and two glasses of water. I looked over the menu, finally settling on the ravioli with a white wine reduction sauce. Simple enough, not too messy. Roy ordered pasta and meatballs.

"So… all of this for my birthday? I've never seen anything like this." My eyes were wandering around the room again, all the flickering candles seemed to be winking back at me."  
"Well, you seem overdue for something special. Something just for you. You always work so hard, you put so much overtime on my behalf. You fix the messes Havoc and the others cause. You always have a level head, and you, Riza, are our voice of reason in times of chaos. You deserve this, and so much more." Roy spoke carefully, like it was all building up inside him and he had to choose what he wanted to say now.

My gaze fixed on him, throat tightening a little and my vision was cloudy. I never thought about how much I do aside from the mountains of paperwork. I honestly did not think I was that important to anybody. But I would never ask for anything in return. In this military, you work as a team, you work _for_ the team.

"Riza, you do so much. Is there anything you need? At all?" He asked, seeming troubled that over the years I never asked for anything.  
_You._ My brain automatically responded. I shook my head, fighting my emotions. I wont ruin this night by crying.

"This is perfect, Roy. More than I could ever have imagined. Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Im starting to see a trend of these being short like I mentioned before. It'll change soon. I promise. I have lots of ideas zipping around this brain of mine. Hopefully with great outcome. :D Thanks again for all the awesome support. I dedicate this chapter to my awesome Wief, Jessie. 3 With her, everything is possible.**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**Roy's P.O.V.  
**

We ate our meals together in relative silence. It seems our conversation might have been a little too heavy for either one of us. After some time for us to relax after dinner, I stood up, holding my hand out across the table.  
"Dance with me."

Without hesitating, she took my hand, rising from her seat. We walked to the small wooden dance flood and I signaling to the waiter to start the music. A soft piano melody began to play as I took Riza's right hand in my left, placing my other hand on her hip.

"Hang on a second." She drew back, taking my hands one by one in her own, taking the white gloves off and tossing them on a nearby table. She resumed our positions, squeezing my hand with hers. "Much better."

Riza's body fit perfectly against mine as we swayed in time with the rhythm of the music. Her hand was warm and I held it beside the two of us, relishing the soft feeling of her skin against my rough hands. She laid her head against my shoulder, sighing softly, contentedly. This is what tonight was about. Making her happy by myself, being able to have her relax and enjoy the night. All around us was calm, that's all I could have asked for, at least for tonight.

* * *

**Riza's P.O.V.**

I always wondered what the Colonel did with all the other girls he was with. Did he woo them with fancy dinners and carriage rides? Or what I really special enough to see a side of Roy that nobody else had ever seen… something special that he was waiting to show somebody. _I think I'm reading too much into this. It's just a birthday dinner._ I sighed quietly, closing my eyes as I relaxed my head against his shoulder. _It's not like he and I could have anything going on anyways. It's too risky, and he wouldn't put his position in the ranks in jeopardy. _If one thing was for certain, it was that Roy Mustang knew where he wanted to go and how he was going to get there.

"Do you ever think about Hughes?"  
Roy seemed to stiffen for an instant before resuming his composure. "Every day." Came the answer, voice low.  
"I just remember he was supposed to help you rise up above everybody. Even than Fuhrer Bradley, which is quite a fete in and of itself. Every since… what happened you've just slowed down." I opened my tawny eyes, tilting my head up a little, trying to give him some regard.

"I still have the same plans as before. I'll make it to the top, if not for myself, but for those around me still living and those I've lost." His thumb was rubbing over my hand; his eyes seem to be a storm of memories, watching the floor as we still leisurely moved across the floor.  
I searched for the words that could best phrase what I wanted to say. "Roy, you know I've been there for you since day one… and I'm not Hughes, I never will be. But I want to help. Any way I can." I heard the low laughter deep in his chest.

"You help more than you know." He paused for a moment. "Riza, there's something I want to ask you…"


	6. Chapter 6

**I wrote this entire chapter listening to "Air Force Ones" by Nelly.  
Im ballin' right now. ahahahha. ANYWAYS. :D R&R all that jazz. ENJOY.**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

**Roy's P.O.V.  
**

This was it. Oh gods, this was really happening. We slowed at the end of the song, and I couldn't help but smile. This beautiful woman meant the world to me. Her curious eyes found mine as I grasped her hand, leading her to a small spiral staircase. We climbed it to the roof that was magnificently decorated with white lights and a few more candles. A large red velvet blanket was spread out, on top sat a bucket, packed with ice and a chilled Champaign. _She has got to suspect something was going on now._

* * *

**Riza's P.O.V.**

All this for my birthday? No way. It was one surprise after another; he had something big planned, but what? I shivered as the night air encircled us. Roy immediately put his jacket around my shoulders, sitting with me on the blanket. A heated blanket, no less, how thoughtful.

"Roy, what's going on?"  
My superior smiled, pouring the Champaign. "There's been something I really needed to ask you for a long time. You're the only one I really… trust with this decision."  
I nodded slowly, taking one of the glasses from him, taking a sip. "Okay, what is it?"

He took out a dark blue notebook, placing it in front of me. I was confused, but I opened it up. The first page said, in large bold letters: **CONFIDENTIAL**.  
I flipped the next page, finding nothing but military uniforms, complete with short miniskirts.

"Which outfit do you think would represent the women best when I become Fuhrer?"

I was floored. _Are you SERIOUS?!_ My mind screamed, and I had to quickly restrain my temper. All of this for what? So he can take me out to ask me some chauvinistic question he knew damn well I despised?  
"You want my real opinion, _Colonel_?" My voice was icy. Rightly so. He's single-handedly made this birthday amazing and…. And… revolting at the same time!  
"As soon as you look on the last page." He said, indifferently, as if none of this mattered to him.  
"And why should I? I don't care about this at all. The day this becomes the new uniform is the day I quit!" I was alarmed that I had taken that kind of tone with him.  
"Riza, look on the last page."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roy's P.O.V.**

_Turn the page. Just turn it. I promise, this is all worth it._ I mentally cheered her on as she began flipping pages. I shifted so my left leg was underneath him, little by little so she wouldn't see me. _One more…__  
_The final paper was turned; on the page were script words. Her hands flew to her mouth, eyes wide in disbelief.

_Riza, Will You Marry Me?_

She fixed her eyes on me for the millionth time that night, this time large tears were forming in her eyes. I held out a small black box, opening it with a tender smile.

"Riza Hawkeye, will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

**Riza's P.O.V.**

Just as soon as he asked me himself, I threw my arms around his shoulders, hugging him close. My voice clogged with emotion as I nodded, saying "yes" over and over. His strong arms wrapped around me as I buried my face in the crook of his neck, my shoulders shaking from the sobs of happiness and incredulity. What a horribly well thought out plan. I pulled back just long enough for him to slip the tiny silver band adorned with a tiny diamond onto my ring finger.

"Perfect." He murmured.

I nodded, Roy wiping the tears off my cheeks with great care. "I love you, Riza."  
I hugged him tight to me again, whispering the words I had so longed to say for years.

"I love you, Roy. So much."


	7. Chapter 7

**Major shoutout to BlackBrightField2007 who's been supportive since Chapter 1. :D Youre awesome!! This Chapter is dedicated to youuuu!  
R&R, Enjoy, same as all the others!**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

**Roy's P.O.V.**

Today was one month since the day. I can't help but watch her at work, so of course I was yelled at every time she caught me slacking off. Just like before, just like normal. This woman was going to be my wife… all the years of stealing glances at each other, the secret infatuation with one another, it's all over. We can finally be together.

We did have to talk to the Senior Staff. Explaining that we could differentiate between personal and workplace relationship took a little persuading, but Bradley, at the end of all the debating, offered to personally marry the two of us. You don't say 'no' to the Fuhrer.  
So here we are. Engaged for a month and we already have a minister – of sorts.

"Colonel Mustang, stop staring." Riza's delightfully stern voice cut through my daydreaming. A stack of papers was deposited on the desk beside my hand. "There need your signature before days end," another stack was set down beside the first, "and these need to be reviewed by five. You've got a lot of work to do, so you can't afford to just sit there being indolent."  
"Indo—"  
"Lazy, sir. There's too much work to be lazy."  
"So I see." I muttered.

* * *

**Riza's P.O.V.**

He's always unhappy when he actually has to do any kind of work. Its adorable, really.

"Tell you what," I glanced around to make sure we were alone before I slid my hand over his, "if you get all this done, I'll give you something you've been waiting for."  
"Now that's supposed to be for our wedding night!" he declared, smirking. He took my hand, giving it a soft kiss.  
"You're awful." I couldn't help but smile back at him. "But that _is_ for our wedding night. Sorry, honey."  
He sighed dramatically. "So what's my motivation to want to get any of this done, hmm?"

I just kept smiling. "Get the work done."

I gave his hand a small squeeze before letting it go, heading back to my own desk. The next thing I knew, he was diligently working. I don't think I've ever seen him so energetic about paperwork.

* * *

**Roy's P.O.V.**

One more signature and…  
"Done!" I threw the pen down, leaning back in my chair. Putting my face in hands, I groaned in frustration as my back kinked up. After successfully getting it to crack, I let out a sigh of relief. Who knew sitting on your ass for nine hours could be so tiring. I got up to stretch my legs, walking around the room.

"You missed one."  
"No I didn't." I answered back, giving Riza a deadpan look. She smiled at me, flashing straight, white teeth. "I want my present now."  
"Oh all right. I supposed you've earned it."

I grinned a little as she walked towards me. Those amber eyes were alive as she stole a glance up at me. She put her hands flat against my chest, our bodies inches apart. I looked down at her, wondering what all she had in mind. I put my hands on her hips as she leaned forward, standing up on her toes to meet the height difference. Her lips brushed over mine, a feather-light touch that send chills running down my spine. Her eyes closed, as did my own, when she pressed her lips more firmly against mine. We kiss. Our first kiss. Her lips were pure bliss beneath mine. I felt her arms slide around my neck, her body molding itself against mine, closing the gap between us. I heard her make a small, satisfied noise while I held her close. Slowly she pulled away, her sumptuous lips parted some. I gave her a small smile.

"That was worth all the paperwork." I mused aloud, awarded with a giggle and an extended hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dont yell at me for this chapter. Yes, very short. Very to the point. Uhm.... Thats it haha.  
R&R, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

**Riza's P.O.V.**

I did a lot of dress shopping in the months that passed, only drawing us closer to the day Roy and I had been anticipating since that night. I had no ideas about this wedding. The only real details I was absolutely sure on were that we were going to be married in the Chapel on base in Central, and I wanted my dress to be simple and elegant. I knew for sure I did not want a ball gown with four tons of tool poofing out the skirt. But there were still so many questions.

'What color flowers?'  
'Strapless or halter?'  
'Pure white, off-white, cream?'  
'A-line?'  
'What kind of food at the reception?'

I sighed, getting a cup of coffee from the cafeteria downstairs to bring back to my office. _All these decisions for such a supposedly 'small' ceremony._ We planned for close friends only. It's not like we needed the whole militia to be there. Though with Bradley being our minister that might happen. I groaned. _All I want is Roy. Just two more months and we will be married and on our honeymoon._

* * *

**Roy's P.O.V.**

Patrol. If I hated anything more than official documents and signatures, it was patrolling the streets of Central. Ever since Maes was Killed, every street in the city was on lock-down after 9:30 p.m. All residents had to remain indoors unless it was an emergency, and even then military personnel escorted them. Which, it was rare to see anybody go out anyways. People were scared of those things… the Homunculi. Rightly so.

Shouldering my rifle, I walked down the very barren 3rd Street. Nothing but petite shops here, no residents. Scanning the area, my gaze fell upon a tiny figure slumped over on the sidewalk. _A child?_ I ran over, kneeling down to turn the adolescent over. Dark, tangled hair covered the boys dirty face, his eyes closed.

"Can you hear me?" I shook his shoulder gently, trying to coax a response.  
A minute sound, and then, "Yes."  
"My name is Colonel Roy Mustang…"

"I know." He pushed himself into a sitting position, opening his eyes to look at the ground. "I know who you are… because I was sent to kill you." He jumped up, violet eyes split down the middle by black. Unnatural was the only word I could think of. Something firm pressed against my stomach and a loud explosion rang out.

There was instant pain. Excruciating. I fell back, my own weapon discharging as soon as my shoulder hit concrete. A loud screeching whined through my ears, tears streamed down my face. I saw the child stand above me, smirking as if proud of what he had done. He raised the gun to my head and his mouth moved to form a single word.

_Goodbye._


	9. Chapter 9

**Its short. But due to Chapter 8, I cant exactly put Roy's point of view. I might bring in Havoc for support... but thats just an idea mulling around.  
R&R, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

**Riza's P.O.V.**

Nobody ever expects to get a call like that. To hear somebody say the one you love has been shot multiple times and their survival rate is minimal. To come as fast as you can to the hospital to have to possibly say your last goodbyes.

A black car came to pick me up from Headquarters. I jumped in back and we raced off to the hospital, the phone still clutched in my hand, and I was hoping for another call saying everything was all fine, he's in recovery. But the phone never rang. The escort stopped the car and I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, a fleeting body amongst doctors, nurses and patients. I found his room and when my hand gripped the doorknob, my chest tightened. Behind it would lay Roy Mustang, the man I loved, my fiancé. Broken and battered, and quite possibly dead.

I lost my resolve in that very moment of comprehension. My knees gave out from underneath me and I collapsed onto the floor in the middle of the hallway, gasping for breath. A nurse knelt down beside me, rubbing my back, asking me all these questions I could wrap my mind around. I wanted _Roy._ I needed him to be okay. I needed him to come open the door and tell me that everything is all right, that none of it happened. I sat against the wall, drawing my knees up to rest my head on him as the tears flowed freely onto my lap, my sobs were the only noise I heard echoing down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are crazy haha :] Next chapter [11], just a forewarning, is going to be kind of short. 'cause... PLANS. all I can say. PLANS. :]  
Uhm. Here's Havoc :D R&R&ENJOY.**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

**Havoc's P.O.V.**

Getting Hawkeye's call made my blood run cold. I hate hospitals and having to walk down those corridors made me nervous. I asked the nurse at reception where Colonel Mustang's room was. After walking up two flights of stairs, I rounded the corner to see her sitting outside, hugging her knees to her chest. The Lieutenant look so… so…  
_Vulnerable.  
_

My heart lurched in my chest. Nobody had ever seen her like this. I was almost too uneasy to say anything. I took a couple steps closer, gathering myself.

"Lieutenant…"

She acknowledged me with teary, red eyes. "I can't go in.," she muttered, shaking her head, looking away from me. "I don't want to see him like this."

I frowned. We had all learned of their engagement a few weeks ago. I could never imagine how much this must be hurting her.  
"Want me to go check?" A nod. "Alright. I'll be right back." I opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately my stomach rolled. The room was so cold. It almost felt like death…

Roy was laying on the bed, hooked to a breathing apparatus with various other tubes hooked to his arms. The faint beeping of his heart monitor echoed in my ears. He looked so defenseless, our powerful Colonel, now just a victim. I shuddered, going to look at his chart.  
_Patient: Mustang, Roy.  
Suffered three gunshot wounds, point blank. Injuries sustained in the abdomen, left temple and right bicep._

"Damn, Colonel, what'd you get yourself into?" I exhaled slowly, returning the chart to the foot of the bed, then went back into the hallway to kneel beside Riza.  
"I-Is he…"  
"No. No, he's still alive. Probably holding on for you. He needs to hear your voice, Lieutenant. He always has a way of hearing _you_ even when it seems like he's not listening."

* * *

**Riza's P.O.V.**

I bit my lip. He was right, after all. I had to be with him. But what if something happened, if he didn't wake up? What if even a single touch sent him into cardiac arrest or…

Havoc's hand reached over, slowly tugging my arms away from my knees. Suddenly, I felt completely out of my element. I wasn't the strong one anymore, Havoc was playing that roll. I'm not used to being the one who gets taken care of. I stood up with him and he led me into the room after a few moments of refusal on my part. I flinched, hearing the first sounds from the machines. I sucked in a quick breath, thinking it was rational to not breathe. Havoc rubbed my arms reassuringly.  
"Just go talk to him… you know he'll listen." He whispered.

I took a hesitant step towards him, going to the side of his bed. Faint pink stained the bandages wrapped around his wounds. My eyes traveled over him, misery tugging at my already battered spirit. This wasn't my Roy.

"R…Roy?" My hand shakily reached over, fingertips brushing over his cool skin. "Its Riza… I-I…" My voice broke as I choked back tears. Havoc was beside me in an instant.

"Colonel, you gotta get better. You've got a wedding to go to, a honeymoon. Not to mention all the things you have to get signed back in your office before all that happens."  
A smiled tugged at the corner of my lips. I slipped my hand under Roy's, giving his hand a very gentle grasp. "Not like he'd do it anyways…" the smile faded slowly. "Come back, Roy. Please…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Like I said, short. Relief?? :] We'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

**Ch. 11**

**Roy's P.O.V.**

_Riza…_  
I heard them. My body was so tired, in so much pain. I heard beeping and a machine that sounded like it was gasping for air and pushing it out. Something unyielding was in my throat, making it impossible to make any noise or swallow. Her hand was so warm, so soft. It was comforting. My head throbbed. Come to think of it, so did my shoulder and my stomach. Like a fire was trying to expel its way out of my body. _Wait… did I get shot? That kid in the street, he shot me. His eyes were so bizarre…_  
"Roy, I need you here with me…" her voice slid through my mind like silk. Beckoning me to come back. _I'm trying. I'm so tired._

I struggled to open my eyes, attempting to will myself to listen to her like I always did. I grit my teeth slightly around whatever was intruding into my throat, but my head pounded in resistance, practically screaming at me to stop.

I must have made a strangled noise, because the last thing I remembered was Havoc calling for the nurse saying, "He's alive!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13 will be longer. Right now its more... explainatory. But in any case.  
Thank you for all the kind reviews :D Its more than enough inspiration to keep going.  
R&R, Enjoyyy!**

* * *

**Ch. 12**

**Riza's P.O.V.**

The nurses rushed in, doctors soon followed. I stood back; Havoc's hands were on my shoulders. I was biting on the inside of my cheek, trembling as I watched Roy be assessed.

"Roy, can you hear me? Time to wake up." The doctor opened one of his eyes, shining a light to test his pupil reactions.  
I held my breath. Roy was making noises, groaning as if trying to talk. His dark lashes fluttered, charcoal eyes opened for the first time in days. _He's alive…_

"Well hello, welcome back. You have a breathing tube in your throat so don't try to talk. We'll take it out soon." I saw Roy looking around, his gaze darting back and forth across the ceiling. He growled lightly – whether it was out of irritation or pain, I had no idea. The doctor regarded me. "I think he wants you." He motioned for me to come over.

I looked up at Havoc, receiving a smile and a short nod. Tentatively, I went to Roy's side, taking hold of his hand. He looked at me hastily, his brows relaxing right away.  
"Hi there…" I felt myself wanting to cry again, this time out of complete relief. "You…" my lip quivered, "you scared me…"  
His hand gripped mine, an apologetic look crossing his features. He shook his head a little, thumb rubbing slowly back and forth across mine.

* * *

**Havoc's P.O.V.**

I smiled gently, overcome with relief._ They really are meant for each other._ The doctor called me out into the hallway, I shut the door behind us.

"You obviously see that he's woken up. However, we still worry about what kind of damage he may have suffered. With the gunshot to his stomach, we got out all the damaged tissue, so with that alone his recovery will be a couple weeks. As for his arm, that should be fine except for a bruised muscle which may last for an undetermined amount of time."  
I swallowed past the lump in my throat. I didn't want to ask. "What about his head."

"With cases like this, it's touch and go. With the bullet having grazed his temple, more than puncturing it, the laceration will heal fine. However, I am worried about the trauma he might experience."  
"He fought in the war… he's seen things far worse than somebody shooting at him."  
The doctor sighed, "All the more reason I have to worry. This can bring up memories, nightmares. Even night terrors. He will need constant monitoring, and his wife—"  
"Fiancé." I corrected.  
He nodded, "Sorry, Fiancé, she may not be able to be here all the time."

I glanced back in the room, watching Hawkeye talk to Mustang. He was looking at her, his hand looked like a vice grip on hers. "I'll take this to the Fuhrer, see what he thinks about all of this."


	13. Chapter 13

**I've been watching FMA: Brotherhood. Guh. Talk about tugging on heart strings.  
I wanted to this kind of thing.. you'll see when you read lol. :D  
R&R appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 13**

**Roy's P.O.V.**

"Colonel Mustang!"

My body jerked, startled by the abrupt summoning. Apparently I had gotten too comfortable in the desert heat. The sun blazed overhead and I squinted to see a young boy standing at attention.

"What is it?" I grumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose to try and ease the oncoming headache.  
"Sir, they're ready to start."

I muttered an obscenity to myself, standing and dusting my uniform off. Donning the white cloak we all were required to wear, I headed off to the South Side. It probably wasn't the best idea to fall asleep on a dusty road, especially with all the executions going on around us. I shoved my hands in my pockets, hearing the distant blasts rumbling through the ground across the Ishvalan community. I reached the rendezvous point atop an old building, saluting my commanding officers.

"You know what to do, Mustang," one said, voice laced with malice, "We're just here for the show."

I gave a curt nod, taking my post. The hood of my cloak fluttered lightly around my face as I closed my eyes to the wind, but despite the relaxing feel, my body refused to loosen up. Every muscle was tense in anticipation for the bloodshed. I tugged on the small, white glove, my eyes running over the alchemic symbol, glaring at it as my stomach pitched and rolled in apprehensiveness. Soon enough, a battalion of Ishvalan soldiers marched North towards us. I waited for my signal, pressing my thumb and middle fingers together as they slowly made their way closer. _You fools._  
A single shot rang out across the street. That was my cue.

_You fools!_ I snapped my fingers together. The miniscule sound was deafening. The initial explosion colored the surrounding area orange and red, a sonic boom erupted without delay. Yet above all, the only sounds I could hear were the screams. The shrieks of mercy carried towards the heavens before the bodies they rang from melted away.

Another shot was fired behind me. I whirled around, freezing. The body of my superior lay at the shooters feet, missing half of his face.  
A single breath hitched in my lungs. "Ri—"  
"You used to protect the people with that hand. Now you're just as corrupt as they are! Her gun was aimed at my head. She was furious, her eyes blazing with anger.  
"Riza, wait! I—"  
"No more excuses, _Colonel._"

Her trigger finger flinched. A fire exploded in my chest.  
_Riza!_

* * *

**Riza's P.O.V.**

Roy screamed in his sleep, sweat rolling down his temples as he clutched mercilessly at the blankets covering him. "Riza!!"  
I scrambled to his side, the papers on my lap scattering to the floor, and shook him lightly. "Roy! Roy wake up!"

He thrashed, grabbing my upper arm in a vice grip. Pain seared up through my shoulder as his nails bug in, threatening to crush the very bone he clutched. His eyes snapped open, wild and alarmed.

"You're okay… please let go." I whispered. He didn't seem to know who I was, but he quickly let go.  
"Get out."

"I'm not leaving." I answered, holding my arm to keep the blood from dripping."  
"GET O—"  
"No! I told you I would never leave and I wont!" hot tears formed, yet again. I almost felt annoyed for being so emotional.  
He turned away, gritting his teeth like something was hurting him. "I dreamt of the war. But you… you were against me."

_Ishval. The name tasted sour to anybody who spoke of it. All the countless people we slaughtered. Even tortured for information. All because on lunatic shot an innocent child, that holocaust lasted for what seemed like an eternity for us soldiers._

"I'm never against you." I turned his head gently to face me, held his gaze; "I told you in the beginning I'd always have your back. And I will, Roy. Not even you yourself could deter me away from what I feel in my heart."


End file.
